Examples of flight vehicles include a manned vehicle that is boarded and controlled by a user, and an unmanned vehicle that is controlled by an external source or automatically controlled without being boarded by a user.
Because of a recently-advanced algorithm, an ultra-precise sensor, and developments in network communication technology, the performance of unmanned vehicles is improving, and the number of fields in which unmanned vehicles are used is increasing.
Unmanned vehicles may include a photographing apparatus and can capture images of places that are inaccessible by a user. Recently, there has been an increase in the use of an apparatus and method of capturing a high-resolution image by an unmanned vehicle. However, a photograph taken by the photographing apparatus included with an unmanned vehicle may have an improper photographing attitude. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for correcting a photographing attitude of a photographing apparatus when an image is captured using an unmanned vehicle.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.